This invention relates to an apparatus for securing a boat to a shoreline or to a boat dock with other applications such as (1) securing with facile adjustable utility a rope to shoreline environmental clean-up nets or other apparatus and (2) producing a pull point for all earth anchoring uses such as that needed by four wheel drive vehicles.
Since time immemorial, boaters have been faced with the challenge of securing or anchoring a boat in place off a shoreline. In deep water, a boat can drop one or more deep water anchors and remain in place. However, for many needs, it is desirable to anchor on a beach or shoreline to afford the occupants of the secured water craft easy access to the shore. Over the years, a number of devices have been manufactured to secure boats to an adjacent shore. In most cases, these devices have compromised variations on a theme of driving a metal rod into the sandy beach and securing a line from the boat to the rod, many such rods being impossible to remove which presents an environmental hazard.
In calm waters, such an approach may serve its purpose. The boat can be secured to multiple rods or stakes on both sides of the boat, and the boat may remain in place. However, in windy weather or storm squalls, the boat tends to act as a sail and is moved about. The constant tugging and movement of the lines securing the boat tend to pull the rod or stake out of the sand, causing the boat to break loose.
Attempts to address the stormy water problem have included angling the rod away from the boat at an angle of less than 90 degrees with the far side of the beach. Other attempts have included digging holes and burying large, sometimes heavy, metal anchors. While these heavy anchors tend to be more secure than the simple rod, they are cumbersome to transport and time-consuming to bury and then dig back up when moving the boat or anchored material.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a means of quickly and easily securing a boat, skimmer, netting device or object to a beach with the ability to withstand large torque forces on the line caused by wind and choppy waters with the added benefit of rapidly adjusting rope tension without tying or untying hots.
It is also an objective of this invention to provide a means to safely, quickly and efficiently remove the anchoring apparatus without time consuming, laborious effort.